Room 7-3
by SilanceReader
Summary: Trafalgar Law gives Nami a number to his hotel room. What will Nami do? AU. A very short story.


Not sure where I get the idea though and I don't know why I want to post this.

* * *

She walked in the cafe. There weren't many people that she swore she could count every single person inside the café. She headed to an empty table she saw first.

She set her belonging on the table and sat on the chair. She picked up her I-pad as she leaned against the backrest. The smooth music that played in the background had a calming effect and her focus instantly fell on her I-pad.

He had stared at her the moment she came in. The way she moved her hips as she walked simultaneously piqued his interest. Her orange hair was left hanging freely. He watched as she sat and pulled something from her bag before she leaned against the backrest.

He nestled his head against his palm as he stared at her, hoping that she would notice his presence. As if the God heard what he had prayed for, he saw her turned her head to his direction. He smiled and lifted his head a little.

She felt uncomfortable as if someone was staring at her. Following her instinct, she turned her head to the side only to meet a pair of grey eyes staring intently at her. When he smiled and lifted his head, she nodded in reply and flashed him a smile before she returned to her original task.

He got up from his seat as he pulled something from his trouser. He strolled into her direction and stood beside her. He bent forward a bit and placed a piece of paper next to her handbag. He waited for her respond.

She didn't have to guess who was standing beside her. She could smell his odor, a very fresh masculine smell that sure was very alluring. She took a brief look at the paper and noticed certain numbers written on it which she believed a number to his room. "7-3" it read. She batted her eyelids at him.

Her eyes met him as if she told him she understood. With a nod, he stood straight and headed out.

She watched him walked away gracefully. His long coat ruffled as he walked. Thinking for a while, she shoved her I-pad into the bag as she stood. Her eyes lingered around for a moment and fell on a certain lone man sat near the counter.

His brilliant red-hair was the first thing she noticed. He had a broad shoulder, a thick neck and well-built muscle that could be seen under his shirt. He sure was an apple in the eye. She smirked and made her way to his spot. She gently put her hand on his shoulder as she leaned slightly against him.

He was scrolling his phone when he felt a gentle pat on his shoulder. He turned his attention to the side and saw an orange hair was smiling seductively at him. He could feel she was grinding herself slightly at him and his lips curved into a smirk.

When she saw that loop side smirk of him, she couldn't help but feel a tinge of pleasure in her being. Bending a little so that she could show him a little bit of her asset as she slid a piece paper under his elbow.

His eyes were quick at catching the chance she spared him that he shamelessly scanned her before moving his eyes to the paper under his elbow. Second later she unattached herself as she walked away from him, grazing her fingers along his shoulder.

His eyes never left until she vanished from his sight. He picked the paper and read the number written on it, 7-3. He finished his drink and exited the café as he headed to the lift with a smirk still painted on his lips.

* * *

Nami strolled down the stairs as she made her way out of the hotel. Moment later, a car stopped in front of her. A green hair man climbed out of the car and planted a kiss on her cheek. He opened the door at the passenger seat and she hopped on the car. He got into the driver seat as he pulled the seat belt before he drove off.

Remembering those two unknown men she just met, she could imagine possible scenario that would be happening at the moment in that certain room. A smiled graced on her lips.

"What's the story?" He asked, noticing the bright smile on her face.

"Nothing!" She replied. "Let's go get a hotel room"

* * *

**FIN**

And the rest is left to the imagination!


End file.
